wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spiritchaser
Spiritchaser the NightWing was created by Maple Tree of Souls and is currently a work in progress. Appearance Spiritchaser is an older NightWing dragonet. For eight years old, she is considered rather small. The dragoness has the makings of a lean, slender body with a long, graceful neck and tail, and large, curving wings. Her build is not muscular, as she's not very athletic, but rather perfectly ordinary with short limbs. Despite her small size and lack of athletic physique, she is a very fast sprinter. Her underscales are pale grey, like thick fog. With dark grey, smoke coloured scales, spines, horns and claws, she can easily melt in with the smog and haze of the NightWing island and is not very noticeable. Her misty blue eyes, framed by dim white scales resembling freckles, are the only things that give her away. Spiritchaser's appearance can be rather striking, in an odd sort of way. Her grey scales are swirling with darker and lighter tones of grey and black, creating whisplike patterns along her spine and shoulders. These patterns can curl and shift like tendrils of smoke, depending on the lighting. The undersides of her wings are pure, obsidian black, by contrast, with bright starlike scales that look as if they're meant to be falling off the edges of her wings. The same pearly scales trace down each side of her neck and tail, as well as create a splattering of stars beneath each eye. Spiritchaser's horns are long and gently curving, her claws and teeth wickedly sharp. Generally, the dragoness's appearance is not overly remarkable when she's placed in a crowd. Personality Spiritchaser's personality is difficult to pinpoint. Rather than one linear personality, she has a few contradicting ones. Spirit is like a three sided coin, and her personality can swing between any or all of the sides in a given day. The first is a friendly, energetic dragoness who is chatty, easily excitable and cannot be separated from her smile. This dragoness loves joking around and being completely immature, careless, and not at all serious. Some who witness Spirit in this state would call her crazy, and she loves it. This Spirit is confident and kind and loves nature, animals, and pretty things. The second and most likely version of Spiritchaser one will meet is a shy, anxious dragoness who cares far too much for other dragons' opinions of her. She is very uncertain in all of her decisions, constantly second guessing herself. She does not make an excellent leader, but will politely and nervously order others about if pushed to do so. She will usually only speak when spoken too, and will ramble awkwardly and more than likely say something stupid. When around those she is comfortable with, however, she is the mother of sarcasm. Spiritchaser is sharp and witty and knows how to get people laughing. She is also strong, fairly intelligent, and and a good listener. Spiritchaser is empathetic in all of her versions, but not very good at comforting others. The third and final version of Spirit is stony and aloof. This dragon doesn't care for the opinions of others, nor do they wish to speak to others at all. Spirit may take on an air of arrogance of cold disinterest to deter others from approaching her. She is content to be independent and alone and will only be courteous and bland if spoken to. Spiritchaser always refuses to show any kind of weakness, but feels most passionately about that rule when she's like this. She displays only cool confidence. The NightWing feels strangely attracted to sadness and has a fascination with death, for unknown reasons. Since she trusts fate so much, she can often disregard safety, common sense, and logic, and is more than content to place her life in fate's hands. Spiritchaser is a hoarder of small treasures and trinkets, as any dragon rightly is. She absolutely adores silver. But more than jewels and shiny things, she collects knowledge and books. In her mind she stores droves of random facts and ideas, while she has piles and piles of books in real life and is an avid reader. Spirit is also an accomplished artist, and can create multitudes of things; from small sculptures to paintings to woven baskets. Spiritchaser also has a strong opinion on love. She doesn't like the idea of it and has never found any sort of interest in another dragon that way. The NightWing personally sees it as a weakness, which it very well can be, and is more than glad she doesn't need it. One less thing, one less person, to worry about. Spirit hopes to be able enjoy her solitude ALONE for the rest of her life. Abilities Once upon a twin full moon, a NightWing was hatched from in the gloom... How Spirit Came To Be Hatched on a clear night, hardly a sulfuric cloud in sight. Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters